MWPP Meet PoA
by OverDramatic
Summary: During the summer after their fith year MWPP come across a copy of PoA. Watch as they read it out loud.
1. And so it begins

MWPP meets PoA  
Chapter 1 Having four bored, teenage boys in your house is not a good thing, especially when those boys' names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Mrs. Potter was about ready to kill the founders of that new joke shop... what is it called again? Oh, right, Zonkos, for the large number of magical pranks she had been through since James' friends had arrived.  
"Mum!" her teenage daughter Jessica screamed, "Tell James and his immature little friends to leave me alone!"  
"Aww, Mrs. Potter! How were we to know that Jessica doesn't like to wash her face with frog spawn?" Sirius yelled in response.  
"You four had best find something to do, other than causing chaos, or I will send you off to work with the house elfs!" threatened Mrs. Potter. She got a jumble of "yes Mrs. Potter" and "yes ma'am" in return.  
"So, what do we do now?" James inquired of his three friends.  
"I dunno," Sirius replied dropping into a chair. "I wish we had something to do, I mean, there is always something to do at Hogwarts." Almost as if it was in reply to Sirius' wish, a book materialized on James' desk. Remus, who was sitting at the desk, picked up the book and looked at the cover.  
"Watcha looking at Moony?" Peter asked him.  
"Well, you see Peter, it's called a book," Remus teased. "You open it and read what is written on the pages inside. And at school, you use them for something called studying, which is-" he was interrupted by James.  
"Thank you Professor Lupin! I think what our dear friend Mr. Wormtail meant was, what is the title of the book?" Remus glanced at the title for the first time. A slight look of astonishment crossed his face, he glanced at James before replying.  
"The title is," he said slowly, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."  
"Azkaban!" Peter exclaimed, "As in Azkaban the prison?"  
"No Peter," James replied sarcastically, "Azkaban the resort!"  
"Oh, I- hang on..." Peter replied confused. The other three boys collapsed in laughter, joined shortly after by Peter.  
After a few moments they were able to stop laughing, Sirius looked at the book that Remus had dropped.  
"Harry Potter," he thought out loud. "Potter...Oy, James!" Sirius held up the book, "This Harry guy has to be related to you!"  
"He can't be," said Remus, taking the book from Sirius and opening it to the copyright page. "It's a muggle book."  
"It may be a muggle book," Sirius began stubbornly, "but five galleons says that Harry is related to James. I mean, these muggles know about Azkaban... it's not fiction Moony!"  
"You're on Padfoot! Five galleons it is fiction!" Remus replied confidently.  
"It is not fiction!" Sirius protested.  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Guys!" James interrupted their bickering, "There is only one way to find out... let's read the book!"  
"Yea!" Peter chimed in, "Let's read the book!"  
"Ooh! I'll read it out loud!" Sirius said, receiving a groan from the other three.  
"If you read it," James said, "we will never finish the book!"  
"I'll read it," Remus said quickly. James and Sirius both had awful tempers, and when they didn't agree on something, well, it isn't a pretty sight.  
"Yes, Professor Lupin!" Sirius said.  
"Honestly!" Remus replied flustered, "How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT A PROFESSOR!"  
"Hmmm... maybe two hundred would work," James sarcastically suggested.  
"I am not a professor (one), I am not a professor (two), I am not a professor (three), I am not a professor (four.)"  
"Uh, guys," Peter said timidly, "why don't we just read the story?"  
"A wonderful idea Wormtail! What do you say Prongsy?" said Sirius cheerfully.  
"It's Prongs, Padfoot! But an excellent idea none the less! What do you say, dear Professor Lupin?"  
Remus glared at James before replying, "Sure, are you all ready?" Yes was the reply from three very excited teenage boys. "Alright, here we go," Remus said as he opened the book. "Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways."  
"Sounds like someone we know," James said, looking at Sirius.  
"I'm not unusual, just special," Sirius protested.  
"You just keep telling yourself that Padfoot, and maybe it will come true!" James retorted.  
"I'm not unusual, just special!"  
"If by special you mean an idiot," Peter added, "then you are absolutely right!"  
"Hey!" Sirius protested, "I am not an idiot!"  
"That's what they all say Sirius, that's what they all say," Remus said to end the argument. "Now, on with the story. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year."  
"What!" Peter exclaimed, "How could you hate the summer holidays?" The other three snorted with laughter.  
"Wormtail, wasn't it you who said that 'I wish summer holidays were shorter, they are so boring,' yesterday?" James pointed out.  
"Yea, well, I was bored!" Peter tried to explain without making himself look too stupid.  
"Right..."  
"For another," Remus read, "he really wanted to do his homework-" Sirius gave an odd cough that sounded a lot like Remus.  
"Well, at least I won't be the one to fail their O.W.L's," Remus replied as if they had had this conversation many times before. "I actually study!"  
"I study!" Sirius protested.  
"What? As you are walking to class," Remus argued. "Hate to break it to you Sirius, but that's not studying. Anyway, what's wrong with Harry wanting to do his homework?"  
"Someone related to James actually studying!" Sirius exclaimed, "the world must be coming to an end!"  
"I heard that!" Jessica shouted from her room.  
"Hey Padfoot, I do actually study." James said.  
"No! It's a conspiracy! Peter, please tell me you don't study!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.  
"Well, uh, sorry Sirius, but I do," Peter quietly replied.  
"Nooooooooo!" Sirius cried dramatically.  
"Lets keep reading, Moony," James said, "before any thing else can happen."  
"Right, what should we do about Sirius?" Sirius had crowned his shocked performance with a mock heart attack and a real looking fall to the floor.  
"Oh, Sirius!" James called out in an annoying singsong voice. "Don't you want to hear about Harry's fascinating study habits? You might be able to learn a few things from him!" At that Sirius jumped up and started chasing James around the room. They ran six laps before Remus called out, "Alright, let's get back to the book now, shall we?"  
"Yes Professor Lupin," Sirius said with an evil smile. "How many times, Padfoot," Remus exclaimed, "do I have to tell you-" "Well, you just finished four times out of two hundred," James added. "Alright guys! Remus is not a professor, well, not yet anyway, so can we just get on with the book?" Peter added, trying to be the peacemaker (yet again!) "Right! Where were we?" Remus said as he opened the book. "Sirius, don't say anything, that was a rhetorical question! Ah, ok, he really wanted to do his homework"  
  
"Oddball!" Sirius muttered under his breath  
  
Remus wisely ignored him and continued to read, "but he was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night." "If you were forced to do your homework in secret," Peter wondered out loud, "why would you even bother doing it?" "Oh, yes, imagine telling that to McGonagall!" Sirius exclaimed, "Hello professor, I couldn't do my homework over the holidays, because I would have had to do it in secret in the dead of night. 'That's no excuse! Twenty points from Gryffindor.' " "But Harry wouldn't have to tell McGonagall, because this is fiction." Remus said, still trying to prove that the book is indeed fiction. "Is not! How many people do you know with the surname Potter?" Sirius protested. "I know four," Remus said calmly, "and none of them are named Harry. Sirius, this is a muggle book, it's fiction." "It's not fiction!" Sirius said stubbornly. "Just because none of the Potters you know are named Harry doesn't mean he can't be real. I mean, he could be James' son or something." "Then why would he be doing is homework in secret in the middle of the night." Remus pointed out. "Because he is James' son." Sirius retaliated. "Hey!" James said angrily, "First, who said he was my son? Second, if he were my son, why would I force him to do his homework in secret? And third, can we please get back to the book?" "Your answers are: Sirius, because you are you, and yes, lets get back to the book." Remus answered. He found their place in the book and read, "And he also happened to be a wizard." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything going with him, I'm only borrowing them!

Authors' Notes: I totally forgot about this story until I got a review on it today and I decided to put up what I still had written. If I find that people are reading it, I may keep on writing. Reviews are appreciated. Especially if they have suggestions!

Chapter 2

"_And he also happened to be a wizard._"

"Ah hah!" Sirius exclaimed, "I knew it! It isn't fiction! He's a wizard.

"Uh, Sirius, muggles write about magic all the time, they are fascinated by it, but believe it is fiction," Remus replied. "For example, there is the wizard Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings, Merlin in King Arthur, Mortiana in Robin Hood, and the two witches in The Lion, The Witch,and the Wardrobe,"

"I think we get the point Moony," James interrupted

"Yea, well if the muggles know about Azkaban," Sirius pointed out, "then I'm pretty sure that they are right this time" Remus opened his mouth to retaliate, however, before he could speak, James pelted him and Sirius with pillows. Peter's eyes, which had been jumping from Sirius to Remus, now snapped in James' direction. James jumped lightly off the bed and grabbed the book, laying back down he continued to read

"_It was nearly midnight-_"

"Oooooooh! The witching hour approaches," said Sirius excitedly. Peter gave a small laugh, Remus and James rolled their eyes, and the latter continued to read.

"_And he was lying on his stomach in his bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent_-"

"That's a weird position to sleep in," Peter remarked.

"Uh, Peter, if anyone sleeps in odd positions, it is you," Sirius shot back.

"Shut- up Padfoot!"

James continued to read, "_a flashlight in one hand and a large leather bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot)- _isn't that bookish girl in our History of Magic class named Bagshot?"

"Yea, she is," Remus said, "she is the only person besides me who manages to stay awake in Binns' class"

"Well, we can't help the fact that he bores us all to death," Sirius retorted

"You could at least _try_ to stay awake—what does this even have to do with the book?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, besides the fact that the author of Harry's history book sits in front of us in History of Magic," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"It is still fiction until I see in writing that Harry goes to Hogwarts, and then I will agree with you."

"If you two would stop bickering like a married couple then maybe we could continue reading and find out," Peter suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Carry on then Jamsie boy!"

Glaring at Sirius, James continued to read, "_propped open against a pillow, Harry moved the tip of his eagle feather quill-_"

"Ooooh! I have one of those," Sirius interrupted.

"Padfoot, we all have eagle feather quills!" James said as he hit Sirius over the head with the book before reading on. "_Down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch burnings in the fourteenth century were completely pointless- discuss."_

"That sounds a lot like an essay that Binns would give," Peter said thoughtfully.

"That's because it is a Binns essay, he gives it to his second years to do over the summer holiday. Don't you remember, it was really easy, all you had to do was write about flame freezing charms and-"

"Thank you to our resident professor," Sirisu cut Remus off. "And yes, we know you are not a professor. But my dear friend Mooney, don't you think that the fact that Harry is writing the same essay as we did is enough to make him a Hogwarts student?"

"Nope, still not enough proof. But lets see if Harry is smarter than his 'dad.' Although, just because he is actually doing his summer homework makes him smarter than James! But read on."

James sighed, "Why do I even put up with you all?"

"Because you think we're cute," Sirius said attempting to look sweet and angelic, but failed miserably.

"Um, no," James sad. "I am just going to keep reading. '_The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph, Harry pushed up his round glasses up the bridge of his nose-'"_

"Poor kid, of all the things he could get from James, he got stuck with his horrid vision" Sirius interrupted, laughing.

"Well, at least it wasn't his hair!" Peter chipped in.

"It's not my fault! It grows that way!" James protested.

"So you tell the mirror every morning, and after five years, it still laughs at you," Remus pointed out.

"Prat," James muttered before continuing to read, "_Moved his flashlight closer to the book and read_-"

"He can read!" Peter exclaimed.

"Looks like Prongs Jr. is smarter than his dad!" Sirius teased.

"I can read! I've been reading this book, haven't I?"

"Oh, yea, I guess you have, but not anymore, it's my turn to read!" And with that Sirius grabbed the book out of James' hands. He spent a few minutes searching for their place before James reached over and pointed out where they were. "Right, I knew that! '_Non- Magic people (more commonly known as muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect what so ever'_-"

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"Because they have a wand and can protect themselves from fire with a spell," James said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, right then."

"_The witch or wizard would perform a basic flame freezing charm_," they all looked at Peter, who turned away, ashamed.

"I just thought the wand would have burnt up in the fire—it is made of wood you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued, "_And then pretend to shriek in pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than seventy- four times_-"

"Are you sure that's right Padfoot, I could have sworn it was forty- seven times," Remus said.

"Honestly, professor, do you memorize your textbooks!"

"No, it's just it came up on my History of Magic O.W.L. and I was sure it was forty- seven times. And I am not-"

"Moony, calm down," James interrupted," I know you are not a professor, and there is nothing wrong with being smart, in fact, if Padfoot had half your brains he would realize that he read the numbers wrong and it should be forty-seven."

"No, it's seventy-four times, I can read… oh." Sirius trailed off as James pointed to the words forty- seven in the book. "Right, like I said, I can read!" Seeing his friends roll their eyes he decided it best to continue reading, "_No less than forty- seven times in various disguises._"


End file.
